A Discord Friendship
by cosmic candy
Summary: Discord needs a new house along with his new friend so why not flutter shy help?


A Discord Friendship

Cosmic Candy Because Friendship is Magic 2/15/14

Discord's house

"Oh, Twilight, I promise I'll find him a home." A soft, animal lover's voice stated." I've already excepted his friendship, you should too. Plus I'm just helping him move, it's that easy." This shy, yellow pony name was flutter shy who befriend the element of chaos himself, Discord. Twilight on the other hand was chosen to take care of the Elements of Harmony and with all of the things he did she could NEVER forgive him. She still didn't understand why flutter shy would forgive such a….. MONSTER! " Please flutters, make it quick." The loyal Rainbow Dash grumpily added to the conversation. Flutter shy nodded and waved her hoof at the five ponies. She was going to the hills outside of Ponyvillie. This is where Discord had planned to meet her so they could start looking for his new home. The beast indeed was there but he looked VERY different, this almost made Flutter shy faint. "Like my disguise, I always wanted to be a pony." The mysterious mix of animals asked. "You don't have to change yourself. I personally like you the way you are." The pony smiled looking at her shape-shifting friend hoping she didn't make him upset. He turned himself back to normal and started to stretch his long, weird looking body. "Your right I like myself much better normal to. Ok, so what's this place." Flutter shy looked around confused at the green grass." Umm, you brought us here."The Pegasus blushed, her pink hair flew in the wind. "Oh, right. Yes right up on that hill. Oh, can you carry this for me dear flutter shy, that would be SO nice of you!" Discord snapped his fingers and a bunch of heavy baggage fell on the cute little Pegasus and crushed her. "I mean that's what friends do, right?" Discord raised his hairy eyebrows and floated to the hill. Flutter shy tried her best but she couldn't even move the baggage one inch. Discord saw and his kindness got the best of him. "Hey you need help?" Discord asked. He took every bag and teleported them to the high but thin hill. Flutter shy was a little angry but she thought only about the fact Discord came to help. She did have to go ALL the way up that big hill which wasn't something she "looked up" to Discord would of said. After a really, really, really long walk she finally made it up to the top even though it would've been MUCH nicer if discord just teleported her or something. "No! Only think positive things, he's improved a lot." Flutter shy mumbled, talking to herself. All of a sudden the tall hill changed. The dirt became a checker board and the grass shifted into little pieces. The clouds turned into cotton candy but only above the weird hill. There, on the very top she saw a big castle and of course it was spinning. " Don't worry Flutter shy, I've got everything under control. Just one more thing." The red hot Pegasus reminded herself to calm down and keep her cool. "Of course, what are friends for?" She asked in her soft voice. ' Oh, Flutter shy you're SO kind. You see…."

….

"What took you so, are ya ok?"Apple jack asked. "Did he get the house, sugar cube?" Flutter shy looked pale and, well, shy. She blushed as she nodded her head. "Are you ok darling? You look awful pale?" rarity commented. "(fast) yeah, did he turn you into a vampire and make you suck every pony's blood so you were all like mind controlled and he was all like feed on us so we'll be mind controlled so he'll be able to take over the entire world with mind controlled ponies! RUN for it!" (runs away) They all rolled their eyes at pinkie knowing she was just beginning, well, pinkie."No" Flutter shy chuckled. " What I'm thinking about isn't important. I should go check on the animals. Oh, and yes, Apple jack he did get the house." Flutter shy said only really answering one question. She looked at a letter in her pocket as soon as she got to the cabin. It read: Dear Flutter Shy

I am looking forward to those letters you've promised me. DO Not tell any pony. Have a great day and write to me all about it.

Your Friend,

DICORD

Who can be a better friend?


End file.
